taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
You Are In Love
"You Are In Love" is the second bonus track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, 1989. The song is written about her friends Lena Dunham and Jack Antonoff's relationship. When she talked to Jack Antonoff about the song in an interview with him, she said: "Basically, this song was a track that you Jack Antonoff sent me and it was the most beautiful, poignant, simple track I've ever received and I wrote it really quickly, I remember writing it really fast, 'cause I just remember thinking it sounded so much like the sound of like, actual love. True love. Like through thick and thin, sickness and health love." She also talked about the song in an interview with Jimmy Kimmel, where she said: "I wrote it with my friend Jack Antonoff who's dating my friend Lena, and Jack sent me this track to this song, it was just an instrumental track he was working on and immediately I knew what this song needed to be, and I wrote it as kind of a commentary on what their relationship has been like." Lyrics One look, dark room Meant just for you Time moved too fast, you play it back Buttons on a coat Lighthearted joke No proof, not much, but you saw enough Small talk, he drives Coffee at midnight Moonlight reflects the chain on your neck He says "look up" And your shoulders brush No proof, one touch and you felt enough You can hear it in the silence, the silence You can feel it on the way home, way home You can see it with the lights out, lights out You are in love, true love You are in love Morning, his place Burnt toast, Sunday You keep his shirt, he keeps his word For once, you let go Of your fears and your ghosts One step, not much, but it said enough You kiss on sidewalks You fight and you talk One night he wakes, strange look on his face Pauses, then says, "you're my best friend" And you knew what it was He is in love You can hear it in the silence, the silence You can feel it on the way home, way home You can see it with the lights out, lights out You are in love, true love So it goes You two are dancing in a snowglobe round and round And he keeps a picture of you In his office downtown And you understand now why They lost their minds, and fought the wars And why I've spent my whole life Trying to put it into words 'Cause you can hear it in the silence You can feel it on the way home You can see it with the lights out You are in love, true love You are in love You can hear it in the silence, the silence You can feel it on the way home, way home You can see it with the lights out, lights out You are in love, true love You can hear it in the silence, the silence You can feel it on the way home, way home You can see it with the lights out, lights out You are in love, true love You are in love Trivia * This song was never put on an official set list for her tours, but she performed it as a surprise song on the 1989 World Tour. * "You Are In Love" was featured on the 1989 World Tour movie as one of the songs on her setlist.Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff